This invention pertains to piping systems utilizing threadless coupling, in general, and to threadless couplers for building fire sprinkler systems, in particular.
Pipe sections which must be joined together to form a run of pipe for the flow of fluids therein must be free from leakage. Considerable care must be employed in selecting fittings which will properly form joints or couple adjacent sections of pipe. In addition, the fittings must securely fit and grip the pipe in a straight and leak free relationship.
These problems are particularly apparent in pipe runs which are utilized in building fire sprinkler systems. In these applications, the joined sections of pipe must be straight and aligned to prevent twisting and longitudinal separation.
It is desirable to provide an arrangement wherein pipe connections can be accomplished quickly and at relatively low cost.
Several arrangements have been proposed in the past to provide coupling arrangements. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,424, an arrangement is described in which plain ends of pipe are connected with a coupler having a cutting member which penetrates the surface of the pipe.
It has been found that this is not a desirable coupler and therefore, it is one object of this invention to provide an improved coupler which easily and quickly connects adjacent pipe ends in an end to end or confronting relationship along a straight line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coupler wherein conventional tooling may be used to aid in the installation process.